Unexpected Attraction
by aliendroid
Summary: Neji's always gone for the "cute" and "defenseless" type. So why is he finding himself longing for him of all people? Gaara is far from cute and defenseless! NejiGaa YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**New story! I've been feeling really out of it lately, and haven't had any energy to write, then this idea popped into my head and I found the energy to start writing! **

**Plot: Neji's always gone for the "cute" and "defenseless" type. So why is he finding himself longing for him of all people? Gaara is far from cute and defenseless!**

**Pairing: NejiGaa**

**Side Pairings: My usual (don't know what those are, ask in a review)**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: YAOI, Neji being a jerk, and Gaara being a tease. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

_Chapter 1: Why Him?_

Large eyes, shy smiles, soft flawless skin, a light blush, and a timid voice that is what he looked for in a partner. Someone he could protect. Someone that would cry in his arms and cling to him through the night was his ideal. He loved the cute defenseless college boys he always found at his favorite bar. Just able to drink, and still fresh to the world; there was truly nothing better in his eyes. So why? Why was he thinking constantly about_ him_?

Neji slammed back his tenth shot for the night, and slumped in his seat. There were dozens of his type surrounding him, and yet he couldn't bring himself to hit on a single one of them! It wasn't right. He should be in paradise right now, but instead he felt miserable. And all because he had to fall for his friend's cousin. Sure the guy was cute, okay maybe that was too weak a term. He was gorgeous, and he had a sophisticated air about him that Neji's usual targets' didn't.

"Why does it have to be him?" Neji groaned as the image of red hair and jade green eyes drifted to the front of his mind once again. It seemed the copious amounts of alcohol he had been drinking weren't drowning the image, but making it easier for the little devil's face to appear.

"It's unusual for you to be drinking so much," the barkeep and owner of the establishment said as she came to stand in front of him. "And you aren't picking up anyone, what's up Neji?"

Pale purple eyes looked up to see a woman with brown hair and brown eyes looking down at him. "Tenten, I think I'm dying," he muttered.

"Huh?" Tenten looked at him in disbelief.

"I can't like a guy like that! It just isn't possible," Neji complained.

Tenten sighed. "I'm not sure who you are talking about, but I do know you've had too much to drink. I'm cutting you off."

"Fine, you wouldn't understand my problems," Neji grumbled. "After all, you're happy in your relationship."

"Hinata is an amazing woman," Tenten beamed. She knew it made him uncomfortable to admit his beloved cousin had run away from home to be with her female high school crush. "She misses you by the way, come over next weekend."

"Yeah, sure," Neji sighed. It might make him uncomfortable, but as long as Hinata was happy he wasn't going to complain. Plus he'd known Tenten since primary school. Out of all the people his cousin could have ended up with, he was glad it was Tenten. At least he knew she could take care of his softhearted cousin.

Tenten sighed, and went to call her friend a cab. "So, who is this guy that's got you so confused?" she asked as she placed a glass of water in front of him, phone pressed to her ear.

Neji looked up at her, his cheeks slightly red from the alcohol. Looking away he whispered, "Naruto's cousin."

"Wha-" the phone slipped from Tenten's grasp and clattered to the floor. "Are you serious?" she demanded as she reached for it.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Neji countered.

"No, you look miserable," Tenten answered. When the other line was picked up she requested a taxi and hung up. "So," she leaned on the bar and smiled at him, "Why are you so upset about it? He's gorgeous!"

"And aggressive, and blunt, and rude, and the farthest thing from my type," Neji countered with a slight growl to his voice.

"Really?" Tenten leveled him with a hard look. "Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes," Neji answered instantly.

"If you say so," she sighed, and moved around the bar. "Come on, time to get you home." Tucking one arm around Neji, she steadied him as they moved to the door. "Hey Sai, I'll be back in thirty, keep track of the place while I'm out."

"Okay," Sai acknowledged as he moved to take an order.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BE-Click_. Neji groaned as he rolled over in bed, and pulled his hand away from the alarm clock. It was at times like this that he wished his tolerance was higher and his memory was worse. He couldn't believe he had told Tenten everything last night. _'Nothing I can do about it now,'_ he decided as he sat up, and instantly regretted it. His head was pounding. Glancing over to his alarm clock to check the time, he smiled at the sight of a bottle of water and two Tylenol sitting on the table.

"Thanks Tenten," he sighed as he reached for the pills and water.

He waited a minute after taking them to stand, and head for the shower. Turning the water on, he stripped out of his clothes from yesterday, and stepped under the warm spray. Closing his eyes, he titled his face upward, and allowed the water to cascade over him, erasing the fog from his mind. He was glad that despite having a low tolerance he did recover quickly once he started to wake up.

Grabbing the soap, he began to wash himself. As he washed he went over the schedule for the day in his head. There was a meeting at Ten, which would most likely lead into lunch. After that there was the inspection of the factory that would be handling the latest product. They needed to make sure that everything was up to code before beginning manufacturing. Finally there was a dinner planned for the investors of the company.

"Itachi's schedule is fairly light today," Neji sighed as he shut off the water, and stepped out. "But, he won't have much spare time even with just those few things."

Neji was the secretary for one of the most powerful businessmen in the world. Uchiha Itachi, the president of Sharingan Inc, was his boss. He had no complaints of course; the job was rewarding and paid exceptionally well. Itachi was fair to all his workers and quick in his own work so he hardly had to work overtime. Plus working for Sharingan's president meant he often got to travel.

Dressed in a dark blue suit, Neji grabbed his briefcase, and left his apartment. Walking to the elevator, he pressed the button, stepped inside, and rode down. As he waited he looked at his reflection shown in the polished wooden walls of the enclosed box.

He looked completely different from how he did in the bar. His long chocolate brown hair was pulled back, not hanging freely. He had a serious expression on his face instead of the flirtatious look he had at the bar. But the main difference was the air around him. While working he was cold and distant, but at the bar he was always friendly. Tenten and Lee, his other childhood friend, often teased him about having two personalities. Which wasn't true, he just knew how to separate work from personal matters.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the underground parking lot, he head for his car. Pulling out his keys, he unlocked the door, and got in. Starting up the engine, he turned on the news, and pulled out. It was a twenty minute drive to the office by car on a good day, and Neji always arrived to work one hour earlier than his boss. As the head secretary he needed to set a good example for the others.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

As always, Neji stepped into the main building for Sharingan Inc at exactly seven o'clock. The reception at the front desk nodded to him as he walked passed her and went straight to the private elevator that would take him to the top floor. As he rode up he pulled out his planner, typed in his password, and ran through the schedule again. His eyes narrowed as they landed on a new entry in the schedule.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Stepping out Neji went straight to his desk, turned on his computer, and grabbed the written schedule he kept in the office as a backup. Before even opening it he found a sticky note on the front of the booklet.

_Neji,  
Sorry to make the sudden change, but I'm having breakfast with Kisame. I'll be a bit late, but will make the 10 o'clock meeting.  
Itachi_

Neji sighed, and leaned back in his chair. This meant Itachi wouldn't be in the office until 9, which would only leave one hour to brief him on everything else for the day. _'I wish he wouldn't make these last minute changes without notifying me first,'_ Neji groaned.

"Hyuga-san." Neji looked up at the sound of his name. The woman standing in front of him was from the Secretarial Department the next floor down. She had blond hair and rather thick framed glasses covering her eyes. "I was told to give this to you as soon as you arrived," she said handing a file to him.

"Thank you Shiho-san," Neji said taking the file and opening it. It was the information on the factory they would be visiting later today. _'Just like Naruto to get it to me right before I need it_.' Glancing up, he realized that Shiho was still standing in front of his desk; a nervous air was surrounding the woman. "You may go now Shiho-san, and tell Naruto I got the file."

"Ah, yes of course," Shiho said with a slight bow. Turning, she left.

Neji watched her go with a frown. It wasn't good for a secretary to be so nervous. He'd have to have a talk with her about that later. Nervousness could lead to mistakes, and that was unacceptable from someone in her position. The Secretarial Department worked directly under him, meaning he was in charge of them.

Setting that aside for later, most likely while Itachi was at lunch, he read through the file. Like clockwork the elevator doors opened at exactly 7:30 and Shino stepped out. Shino stayed later at night than Neji did, so he came in later in the morning.

"Morning Neji," Shino said as he moved to another desk and took his seat.

"Morning," Neji answered.

Shino was the secretary for Uchiha Sasuke, the company's vice president and Itachi's younger brother. Both the president and vice president's offices resided on the top floor. Neji and Shino's desks were placed in the lobby between the two offices. You had to go through them to get to either of their bosses.

"Is Sasuke-sama free for the inspection of the factory today?" Neji asked as he started typing out tomorrow's schedule.

"Yes," Shino answered. "Did Naruto get that file sent up?"

"Yes," Neji said pointing to the file.

Shino stood and walked over to the desk, picked up the file, opened it, and walked back to his desk as he started to read through it.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Just as Neji predicted, at 9 o'clock Itachi arrived. But he was not expecting him to be accompanied by the very cause of all of his private troubles, Sabaku Gaara. Neji's eyes widened as he saw the redhead step out of the elevator with Itachi. The conversation the two were having seemed serious, but all Neji could register was the way Gaara's lips moved.

Despite how enthralled he was by the redhead's pale, pink, supple looking lips, the second his boss called for him he snapped out of his daze. "Neji, do I have time for a short meeting with Gaara?" Itachi asked as he reached him.

Neji looked at Itachi with a frown. "If you had been here at 8 like you were supposed to yes, but because you are an hour late I'm afraid you don't have time to spare," he answered as he stood and followed the pair into Itachi's office.

"Okay fine, we'll handle the morning briefing and this at the same time," Itachi said as he sat down.

"Itachi-sama," Neji sighed. "If the matter is so important maybe I can schedule Sabaku-san for later in the afternoon. You have some time after the factory inspection and before the dinner with the share holders."

"Why so quick to get rid of me Hyuga?" Gaara asked with a slight smirk.

Neji's eyes narrowed on the redhead. "That wasn't my intention. But Itachi-sama's morning is full," he responded.

Itachi looked between his secretary and Gaara with an amused expression on his face. "Is that acceptable Gaara?" he asked hoping to ward of the fight he saw coming.

Gaara looked over to Itachi and nodded. "Yes, it's fine. What time should I be here Hyuga?"

Neji bristled at the tone Gaara used toward him. "Is 16:00 alright?" he asked with a polite tone.

Gaara released a heavy sigh as he stood, "It'll be fine. Though, you're in America now, say Four PM." Turning his attention from Neji to Itachi he said, "I'll see you then Itachi."

"Have a nice day Gaara," Itachi returned.

"Bye Hyuga," Gaara winked at the ruffled secretary and left.

Neji released a shaky sigh, and looked back to Itachi. At the sight of a smile on Itachi's face Neji frowned. "Is something amusing Itachi-sama?" he asked.

"Nothing," Itachi answered. "So what does my schedule look like now?"

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Neji sighed as he sat down at his desk. Itachi was preparing for the first of his meetings now. As he sat and arranged his own files, just double checking his own materials really, his thoughts drifted back to that brief meeting with Gaara. That little red devil really knew how to get under his skin. It was the redhead's obstinate attitude that made him want to pin Gaara down, and teach him how to behave.

Neji could see it now. He'd walk up behind him, push him against the wall, and tie his hands behind him. As Gaara squirmed and demanded he release him, he'd slowly explore his body just outside his clothes. He'd lean in, lick along the outer shell of his ear, and press himself fully against him to let the other real feel him.

'_Shit, what am I thinking,'_ Neji berated himself when his logical side caught up to his fantasy. _'I'm not that desperate!'_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Neji is so frustrated and it's only the first chapter!  
Me: I know right!  
Voice: But wait, how are you going to get Gaara and Neji together?  
Me: That would be a spoiler, and I do-  
Voice: Don't give spoilers, I know. And, I hate you.  
Me: I know! **

**Hope you liked the first chapter, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**So, you all seem to be interested in this, that's good. So, on to the next chapter!**

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 2: Unforgettable Sight_

The inspection of the factories had been long, but profitable. The planning and development departments now knew what they had to do to get the latest product out. A few machines needed to be upgraded to increased production, and to bring it completely up to date, but that wasn't anything that couldn't be done quickly. Itachi had given Neji instructions to look into the repairs as soon as possible.

Back at the office, Neji was preparing a cup of tea for Itachi when the elevator doors opened, and Gaara walked out. The redhead was on his phone, a serious expression shone in his eyes as he reprimanded the person on the other line. Distracted from his present task, Neji was transfixed by the sight of Gaara's brows furrowed, and his lips drawn into a firm line. He had never seen the other man so stern before. Whenever they met Gaara was always cocky. This side was captivating. It showed just how much of a business man he was.

"You will have the document fixed by tonight, or you will find yourself a new job," Gaara said as he ended the call. As Gaara turned, Neji quickly turned back to the task of making Itachi's tea. He didn't want to be caught staring. He heard Gaara sigh, as if he was collecting himself, then he heard his footsteps, and suddenly felt the smaller male standing beside him. "Hey there Hyuga, can you make a cup for me as well?" Gaara whispered into Neji's ear.

Neji jerked back, his hand going to his ear, and a blush painting his cheeks. "Wha-what do you think you are doing?" he demanded. He was completely flustered, and it showed.

Gaara blinked several times, before smiling, and moving closer to him. "You know, your reactions are kind of cute," he mused out loud.

Neji's eyes widened, and with more self control then he felt he straightened up and composed himself. "If you'll wait a moment, I'll have a cup made for you as well before showing you into Itachi-sama's office," he said politely.

He watched as Gaara's face fell, and he sighed again. "Thank you," Gaara said as he moved to take a seat on the sofa situated before the two secretaries' desks.

Neji wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard disappointment in Gaara's voice as he thanked him. Passing it off as his imagination, Neji finished off the tea preparations, and moved to the door. "Itachi-sama, your tea, and Sabaku-san is here," he announced as he walked up to Itachi's desk.

The company president looked up from his computer, and smiled at Neji. "Thank you," he said as he accepted his cup of tea. "And thanks for being able to come Gaara," Itachi said to the redhead as he entered behind Neji.

"Of course I came," Gaara responded as he took a seat in front of Itachi's desk.

Neji looked between his boss and the redhead for a moment before asking, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No," Itachi answered. "I'll call you when Gaara is ready to leave."

"Of course," Neji said with a bow, and left.

Sitting at his desk, Neji pulled up the files of their suppliers, and began to look for one that would be able to replace the machinery in the factory. Once he had a list he'd narrow it down, and have Itachi approve it. From there it was the development department's job.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

"Hey, Neji," an energetic blond called over to him from across the ballroom. "You look as sharp as ever. Are you here with a date?"

"Do you think asking me that is the best idea, Naruto?" Neji countered with a question of his own.

Naruto frowned, and turned to look at the multitude of people milling about the ballroom. "It isn't like I was flirting with you or anything," he mumbled.

"Good, I would hate to lose my job because of Sasuke's jealousy," Neji smirked. Naruto held back his own laughter, mainly because it was true. The vice-president had in fact fired people because they had flirted with Naruto in the past.

"So, you aren't here with anyone?" Naruto asked.

Neji sighed, and grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter. "My job is to see to Itachi-sama's care during such functions, I don't have the luxury of having a date. This is work for me," Neji answered.

Naruto looked at him with an exasperated expression. "You know, it won't kill you to loosen up a bit," he said. "But, it isn't my place to lecture you. Have a nice night," Naruto waved, and walked off in the direction of Sasuke. It was an open secret that Naruto and Sasuke were an item. Just like it was a fact that Itachi was in a long term relationship with the president of a security company, the same company that handled Sharingan Inc's security.

After the meeting with Gaara was over, Neji had rushed Itachi to get ready for this gala. It was a dinner for the stockholders, board members, and higher officials within the company. The event was being held in the ballroom of one of the many high class hotels owned by Sharingan Inc. Of course it was a black tie formal event. Neji had become accustomed to such events at a young age, having been born into higher society, so he knew how to operate during such functions easily.

"You look solemn." Neji's eyes widened and he turned to see Gaara standing beside him. He knew the other had been on the guest list, but he had never expected them to talk. "So, you're a tight ass outside of the company as well."

Neji's eyes narrowed at that. "This is work," he replied.

"Yes it is," Gaara said with a sigh. "But its work you can at least pretend to be enjoying." Turning slightly, Gaara gave Neji a half smile. "Care to tell me why you're always so guarded around me?"

"Huh?" Neji asked, his mouth hanging open slightly. He could have kicked himself at how much of an idiot he sounded with that response, but it was already out and he couldn't take it back. Judging by the look he was receiving from Gaara he wasn't going to get a chance to either.

"I'm talking about how you avoid being alone with me, how you're always sharp with me, and the fact that you are always glaring at me," Gaara explained, ticking off each point on his fingers as he said them.

"I," Neji hesitated. He couldn't exactly admit to doing all of that because he wanted to pin the redhead to the nearest flat surface and ravish him. "I just don't believe in mixing my personal life with my work."

"What kind of response is that?" Gaara demanded. "We don't have a connection beyond work, so how exactly can you mix the two?" Neji didn't answer. Instead he just looked away. "Oh," Neji could hear the smirk in Gaara's voice, "Unless you want there to be a personal relationship between us."

"What, no," Neji denied a little too quickly, and it sounded like a lie even to his ears. Gaara said nothing as he looked around, reached out, grabbed Neji by the wrist, and began to lead him out of the ballroom. "Sabaku-san wh-"

"Gaara."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Call me Gaara," Gaara answered. "And we're going somewhere else."

"Why?" Neji asked. Despite his verbal argument, he was willingly going along with the other man.

Gaara didn't answer him, and continued to lead him through the halls. When they came to a secluded alcove, Gaara pushed Neji up against the wall, and leaned into him. "Tell me the truth, what exactly is it you want?" he asked, his voice low and slightly husky.

Neji gulped. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He didn't know this person before him. Gaara's eyes were looking at him like a predator tracking its prey. Neji wasn't use to this kind of situation. Normally he was the one doing the attacking. It was unnerving to have the tables turned on him. But, despite that, he couldn't deny that he was also excited in the present situation.

"Well?" Gaara asked when he didn't receive an answer. He leaned in, and titled his face up. His lips were so close that all Neji had to do was close the last couple of centimeters and they'd be kissing. "What do you want?" Gaara whispered.

"This," Neji said, and slammed his mouth to Gaara's. Gaara gasped, and Neji used the opening to his advantage to slip his tongue into Gaara's mouth. His hands came to Gaara's hips, and pulled him closer. The redhead's own hands traveled to Neji's shoulders, and held on as he began to reciprocate the kiss.

Unlike with his other partners, Gaara fought back. His tongue pushed against Neji's sliding and twining with it. He pressed his body flush against Neji's. Neither was giving an inch, but if Neji was honest he knew he was probably going to lose. Before a victor could be decided, Gaara's phone went off.

A soft curse escaped kiss bruised pink lips, and Gaara pulled away. "What?" he demanded as he answered his phone. There was silence for a moment, and then Gaara sighed. "Fine, I'll be there shortly. Don't do anything until I arrive." Ending the call, he turned back to look at Neji, and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about this, rain check?"

"Ah, sure," was all Neji could think to say.

Gaara smiled, leaned up, placed a soft kiss to Neji's lips, and slipped away. Neji was left standing in the hallway with a blank stare on his face. He had no idea how he found his way back to the ballroom, or how he got through the rest of the night. All he could remember was the sight of Gaara's face slightly flushed, his cheeks a light pink, and his eyes half lidded.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Somehow Neji made it home, and he dropped onto his bed, still half way in a daze. He could still feel Gaara's lips pressed to his. He could still taste him on his tongue, despite having drunk at the party. As he recalled the events that took place in that alcove, his body stirred. Groaning, he reached down, and unzipped his pants.

What was it that had caused Gaara to act like that? Was it the alcohol? Was it the atmosphere of the party? Or was it because he had an interest in him?

With those thoughts in mind, Neji gripped his already rock hard length, and began to pump himself slowly. As he worked at his shaft he concentrated on the image of Gaara's face, the feel of his lips, and the heat of his body pressed up against his. He groaned as he swiped his thumb across his head. He imagined what it would feel like to have Gaara's lips around him, something he normally would never permit his sex partners to do. Despite that, something told him that he would be more than willing to let Gaara take control.

The image of Gaara riding him appeared in his mind, his face flushed, and breathing ragged. It was too much. Quicker than he had ever come in his life, Neji released, his body convulsing as he came in his hand.

"Fuck," Neji cursed as he reached for some tissues. "I'm a goner."

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Gaara sighed as he closed the door to his apartment and made his way to his room without turning the lights on. He hated when he had to clean up after someone else's mistakes. But, as a Directing Manager it was his job to make sure his subordinates were doing their jobs. Unfortunately that meant he often had to drop what he was doing when one made a mistake, like tonight.

Gaara's hand came to his lips as he recalled Neji and that kiss. A smile curved his lips as he lay down on his bed. Itachi hadn't been wrong, Neji wanted him. After seeing Neji's heated gaze every time he went to Itachi's office, Gaara had suspected he was being hated. When Itachi had mentioned he make a move on Neji during their meeting that afternoon he'd been shocked. It seemed Itachi was right.

"Neji," Gaara whispered, "You better not back down now."

Sitting up, Gaara stripped out of his tuxedo, and climbed into bed. He'd worry about the details tomorrow, but all he knew now was that he had a Hyuga to catch. He obviously wasn't going to have to work very hard, but he did know of Neji's reputation, which meant he was going to have to put some effort in to keep the secretary to himself. Neji would be his and his alone. Sabaku Gaara did not share.

"I'll ask Naruto what he knows tomorrow," Gaara yawned as his eyes slipped closed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: Wha-WHAT?! That was a fast and sudden turn in events!  
Me: I never said Gaara wasn't interested. Just that Neji was confused and in denial.  
Voice: Then why the sudden turn?  
Me: Because, it's my plot.  
Voice: That isn't really an answer. But I'm sure it's all you're going to give me.  
Me: Yep! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**Okay, at this point I'm sure most of you realize that the reason I've been away is because of a specific distraction known as **_**One Piece**_**. I am sorry for the unexpected break. Now onto something that needs to be addressed. Some of you are of the opinion that Gaara is the seme here, which is NOT the case. This is a NEJIGAA, aka Neji TOPS! Okay, I hope that clarifies it.**

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 3: Let's Have Lunch_

Neji sighed as he finished making the final travel arrangements for Itachi next month. There was a big conference in Tokyo that would address their international ventures and Neji had been preparing for it for months in advance. Now everything was set and he wouldn't have to worry about the minor details. All he had to do was make sure Itachi didn't forget about the meeting.

'_Please let him not think we're on vacation, again,'_ Neji silently prayed as he collected several documents and moved them to the outbox.

Shino stood up, gathered his coat, and briefcase before moving to the elevator. "I'll be back at one," he announced.

"Lunch date?" Neji asked.

"It's Kiba's birthday," Shino explained as he pressed the button to call the lift.

"Wish him happy birthday from me," Neji said. Shino nodded and stepped into the elevator as it opened.

Now alone, Neji remembered that Kiba's birthday was after his. A smile curved his lips as he remembered how Hinata, Tenten, and Lee had all shown up at his place to celebrate late at night last week. His cousin had been the one to insist upon the party, according to Tenten, though it was obvious Lee had a large hand in planning it.

As Neji reached for his coat his private cell went off. With a frown, he picked the small device up, and checked the caller ID, he didn't recognize the number. _'Someone I gave my number to at the bar perhaps,'_ he considered and opened the text message.

_Let's have lunch  
Gaara_

Neji's eyes widened as he read, re-read, and read the message a third time to make sure he wasn't imagining what the text said. "How does he know my number?" Neji asked out loud to the empty space. If it had been his work phone he wouldn't have been surprised, but this was his private cell and only a handful of people hand the number. As he considered how the redhead had gotten a hold of the number another text came in. He quickly opened it up.

_If you're busy I understand. And I got your number from Naruto  
Gaara_

That explained it. With a sigh, Neji typed in his answer, and grabbed his briefcase. He had no reason to refuse the offer. He was just on his way out to have lunch himself. Itachi had left thirty minutes ago to enjoy his lunch with his lover, and Sasuke and Shino were now both gone. He might as well take Gaara up on his offer, and the thought of seeing him again wasn't all that bad.

As Neji waited for the elevator to reach the top floor he considered how on earth Gaara had gotten Naruto to give him his number. As far as he knew the blond didn't even have either of his numbers. He knew Naruto and Hinata were close, having gone through school together, so maybe he got it from her and then gave it to Gaara. It seemed like a roundabout way to get something.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened. Stepping into the enclosed box Neji made a note to ask Gaara how Naruto had his number. On the ride down another text came in, this one giving the name of the restaurant they were to meet at. He smiled, it was a place he knew well and had visited often by himself.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Gaara sat nervously at the table at Akimichi Bar-B-Que. The place was small in comparison to some places, but it had great food and the owners' son was an old friend of his brother-in-law. As an added bonus, according to Naruto Neji often ate at this restaurant so he would be comfortable.

"Hello Gaara." The redhead looked up from the menu and smiled as Neji walked over to him. "You weren't waiting long were you?" he asked as he took his seat opposite him.

"Only about ten minutes," Gaara answered honestly. "Thank you for accepting my invitation."

Neji gave him a small smile that made Gaara wonder if he might be seeing things. "Thank you for inviting me. Though I can't help wondering how you knew I like this place and how you convinced Naruto to give you a number he didn't have?" the secretary gave Gaara his most charming grin, and the redhead nearly melted under it. He could easily believe every rumor he'd heard about the Hyuga as he looked at the man before him.

"I might have harassed him into begging Uchiha for it," Gaara admitted as he took a drink of his water.

Neji nearly rolled his eyes, and sat up a bit straighter. "He wouldn't have had to beg to hard," he muttered.

It was Gaara's turn to smile, "True."

_Earlier That Morning…_

"_So, I need to know what I can do to get Neji to be mine," Gaara announced to his cousin. He had rushed over to Naruto and Sasuke's placed first thing, and after telling the blond everything that happened last night he was now standing before a gaping Naruto and gagging Sasuke._

"_Wait, you cornered Neji, and made out with him?" Naruto asked like he couldn't believe what he had just heard._

"_Yes, now will you please tell me what I need to know," Gaara frowned._

_Naruto blinked, and seemed as if he was trying to collect himself. "Well, I know he likes Akimichi Bar-B-Que, he eats there often," he mumbled._

"_Great, I know that place," Gaara nodded._

"_But you aren't exactly Neji's type," Naruto said reluctantly._

"_Really?" Gaara asked skeptically. "Because if what I felt last night was any evidence I'm exactly his type."_

"_Okay, I didn't need to know that," Naruto cringed, and Sasuke was seen walking out of the room, his face pale. _

"_What would you say is his type?" Gaara asked with a curious expression._

"_College boys between the ages twenty-two and twenty-four, cute, and naïve," Naruto answered with a completely straight face._

"_I'm cute," Gaara defended._

_Naruto looked at his cousin like he was insane. "I can't believe you just said that. And I wouldn't call you cute, hot yes, but not cute."_

"_Then what's the problem?" Gaara demanded._

"_There isn't a problem," Naruto sighed, "I just never would have pictured you two together."_

_Gaara's eyes widened. He had expected Naruto to be supportive, especially considering the piece of work he was with, but he seemed hesitant to help him. "Are you going to help me or not?" Gaara asked, his tone dropping slightly._

_The smile he received from Naruto was in direct contrast to how the situation had been going. "Of course I am!" he beamed. "Just give me a minute to get his number from Sasuke."_

_Naruto ran off to find his boyfriend leaving Gaara alone in the living room. He heard some muffled words, and what sounded like a gasp before he quickly stopped trying to figure out what was taking Naruto so long. One minute later the blond returned with a blush and handed Gaara a slip of paper._

"_If you want to keep Neji's attention you're going to have to give him something to hang onto," Naruto explained. "He's use to one night stands."_

"_Okay, thanks," Gaara said and, after claiming the paper, went for the door. "See you later."_

"_Later," Naruto waved as Gaara left._

_Present…_

Neji watched as Gaara's face scrunched up as if he was thinking about something unpleasant. Despite the look twisting his features a bit the redhead still looked stunning to him. Actually, the more he looked at Gaara he realized how close to his type he was. He had big eyes, soft lips, and smooth skin. His features were delicate, and he was normally softly spoken. If it wasn't for the sharp tongue he knew was hidden behind those lips he'd think he was as innocent as he looked. Gaara was the matured version of what he already looked for in a partner.

"You're staring," Gaara announced as the waitress came to take their orders.

"Sorry," Neji quickly averted his eyes back to the menu. With his eyes on the menu he missed the small smile that curved Gaara's lips.

"What can I get you two?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have the Dak Galbi with assorted greens and rice," Gaara said, "And a green tea."

"I'll have the Ansim Gui with fried rice, and a sprite," Neji said.

"Okay," the waitress smiled, collected the menus, and went off to get their drinks.

Now, alone once again, the two looked back at each other. Neji had never been so nervous during a date in his life. The more he looked at Gaara the more he grew tense. Gaara seemed to sense that he was uncomfortable because he looked away from him.

"So, Naruto says you go for naïve college boys," Gaara suddenly said.

Neji's eyes widened and he had to fight to not pale. "He's right," he responded honestly. "I don't usually have time for a long term relationship so I pick up those who also aren't looking for one."

"And college students are the only ones that fit that criteria?" Gaara asked teasingly.

"No, but they are easier to persuade," Neji admitted.

Gaara laughed, "That makes you sound like some kind of sexual deviant."

Neji smirked, "I do like to be in control."

Gaara's eyes widened for a second, before his lids dropped to half-mast. Leaning forward he set his chin in his hand and looked at the man sitting across from him. "Is that true?" he asked.

Neji had a hard time looking away from the heated gaze of the other. It was like Gaara was challenging him with that expression. He felt himself slowly heating up and responding under those eyes. "So far," he whispered.

Gaara's smile turned predatory, "I think you just haven't allowed yourself to experience someone who can be your equal in bed."

Neji, catching onto the redhead's game, leaned in and said, "And you think you can be an equal for me?"

"Oh, I know I can," Gaara responded with a slight purr to his voice.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress announced as she came up to them. The two pulled away and thanked her as she set the cooled drinks down on the table. "You're order should be up in fifteen minutes." With that done, she turned, and left them alone.

"What are you doing after work?" Neji asked as he reached for his sprite.

"I was thinking of going out drinking alone," Gaara answered offhandedly.

"Care for company?" Neji inquired.

Gaara looked across the rim of his glass as he took a drink of his chilled green tea. Setting the glass down, he smiled at Neji. "Do you have a place in mind?"

Neji shrugged, "A friend of mine runs a bar downtown."

"Your watering hole?" Gaara asked, one none-existent eyebrow arched.

"Yes," Neji answered honestly. There was no reason to be coy about it. He'd find out one way or another.

After a minute Gaara said, "I don't do one night stands."

"I'm not asking for one," Neji responded.

A smile returned to the redhead's lips. "Well then, how does eight o'clock sound?"

"Perfect," Neji smiled.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

_Back at the Office…_

"And what has you in such a good mood?" Neji jumped in his seat at the sound of his boss' voice from behind him.

Turning around he regarded the older Uchiha. "What makes you think I'm in a good mood?" he asked.

"You're smiling," Itachi answered simply. "It's a bit creepy."

Neji quickly schooled his features, and stood from his desk. "I'm meeting someone for drinks," he explained as he moved to get his boss a cup of tea.

"Who?" Itachi asked.

"Does that matter?" Neji answered with a question of his own.

"So it's Gaara," Itachi pondered.

Neji nearly dropped the tea cup as Itachi's words reached him. "Wha-what makes you think it's him?" he demanded as he righted the cup and began to pour the hot water.

Itachi smiled from his place behind Neji so he couldn't see him. "I'm glad to see you two getting along," he said.

"I didn't say it was Gaara," Neji countered.

"No, but you don't have to," Itachi shrugged. "Also the fact you called him Gaara and not Sabaku-san is a big give away."

Neji would have kicked himself for making such an easy slip up, but resisted in option of handing Itachi his tea. "Will that be all Itachi-sama?" Neji asked.

"No, not even close," Itachi answered as he took a sip from his tea. "But for now I'll drop it."

"Good because you have a meeting to get ready for," Neji instructed sternly.

Itachi released a sigh, and walked back into his office. Neji returned to his desk and pulled up a document that needed to be completely before next week. As he typed he couldn't help but smile again. He had called it drinks, but it was really more like a date. He was going on a date with Gaara, and he couldn't wait. Then remembered what Gaara had said, about being an equal in bed, and he grew tense.

'_He isn't a top is he?'_ Neji stressed.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Progress! Yay! So, will things go smoothly for our two boys at the bar, or will there be trouble?**

**Voice: Of course there will be trouble. You hate making things go smoothly.  
Me: That isn't true! The trouble could come after they get together.  
Voice: … Is that how you're going to do it?  
Me: You'll have to wait to find out.  
Voice: I knew you were going to say that. Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Black Velvet**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**I'm glad you are all starting to really get into this story. Well, here's the date you've been waiting for.**

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 4: Black Velvet_

Gaara watched as the clock ticked by each second, minute, and hour. He felt like a high school student again as he waited for the clock to strike 7:00 PM. There were three minutes left. He'd been watching the clock since 5:30 and now he was waiting on pins and needles. There were two minutes left. He wondered what Neji would be like on their little date. Would he finally get to see the Hyuga without his guard up? One minute left. Gaara could feel himself filling with anticipation. He knew he was acting like a child, but it had been a long time since he'd been this excited about a date. A small smile curved his lips as the clock finally hit the intended time.

Gathering his things Gaara quickly headed for the elevator. "Leaving early?" a woman in his department asked.

Gaara nodded as the elevator opened and he stepped in. Pressing the button for the ground floor he had to restrain himself from bouncing up and down. He needed to get a hold of himself. He knew Neji liked college boys, but the point of this date was to prove that he might like something more. Acting like an overanxious child wouldn't do him any good. Forcing himself to calm down he took several deep breaths as the doors opened and he stepped out into the entrance lobby.

The security officers on duty seemed surprised to see him on the ground floor so early, not that he blamed them he didn't usually leave until 8:30. "Leaving early Sabaku-san?" one guard asked as Gaara set his things into the scanner.

"I've got an appointment," Gaara answered without giving a hint of his excitement away.

"A date?" the second security guard asked.

Gaara allowed a hint of a smirk to show on his face, "Perhaps."

The two guards grinned at each other and handed Gaara his jacket and briefcase. "Have a nice night," they said as Gaara continued to the front entrance.

The cool evening air hit Gaara's face and he shivered. Despite it being early summer it was still rather chilly at this time of the day. Wrapping his coat a bit closer he hailed a cab and directed it to his apartment.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Neji was sitting at a booth in a corner, his eyes glued to the entrance. He'd arrived ten minutes early much to his everlasting embarrassment. Tenten was already in and she didn't pass up the opportunity to tease her childhood friend about his anxious state. When the clock struck 7:45 he began to worry. They'd agreed to meet at 7:30. Had Gaara decided to stand him up? Was it work? Or maybe something worse? Thoughts, all negative, circulated in his head like a broken record.

"Relax," Tenten instructed as she set a glass of vodka next to Neji.

"I didn't order anything," Neji countered as he looked at the glass.

"It's watered down," Tenten explained as she sat across from him. "You look like you could use, no, you look like you _need_ it."

Neji smiled at his friend, picked up the glass, and shot the drink back. "Thanks," he said as he sat the glass down.

"So, who is it that you're waiting so desperately for?" Tenten asked her expression shifting to coy.

Neji flinched away from the woman. He should have known she had a separate purpose. Still, he was cornered and had nowhere to go so he gave in. "I'm waiting for Sabaku Gaara," he admitted.

Tenten's eyes widened to near comical levels and then she cheered. The few customers in the shop turned to see what had excited the owner. "Well while you're waiting for your _date, _tell me how you came about this?"

"I don't see how that's your business," Neji defended instantly.

"I'm going to have to explain this to Hinata when I get home of course, so fess up," Tenten urged.

"Look I really don't thi- He's here," Neji smiled as the door opened and Gaara walked in.

Instantly the redhead's eyes sought him out. Neji waved him over, and Tenten quickly excused herself. Gaara watched as the brunet woman walked away as he came up to Neji.

"Who was that?" Gaara asked as he sat down.

"My cousin's girlfriend and my childhood friend," Neji explained, intentionally mentioning Tenten's connection to Hinata first. "She's also the owner of the bar."

"Oh," Gaara nodded as he took his jacket off. "Sorry I'm late. I rushed home to change first."

Neji's eyes traveled over Gaara's figure appraisingly. He definitely liked what he saw. Gaara was wearing straight legged dark wash jeans and a red button up shirt, the top three buttons were undone. He looked good enough to eat, like a red velvet cake.

"Like what you see?" Gaara asked, a playful smile shinning in his eyes. Neji's gaze had left nothing to the imagination so he didn't need the question answered, but he still wanted to hear him say it.

"Most definitely," Neji said also not bothering to mask his interest. They both knew what the other wanted so there was no reason to play coy.

"You don't look half bad yourself," Gaara replied as he picked up a small menu with appetizers listed on it.

As Gaara looked through the food options Neji used the time to compose himself a bit more. He had also returned home before coming to the bar. Instead of his suit he was wearing black slacks and a chocolate brown silk shirt. Like Gaara he'd left a few buttons undone. His hear was clasped at the ends instead of up in a tight ponytail.

"What do you recommend to eat with our drinks?" Gaara asked pulling Neji's attention back to him.

"The jalapeño poppers are good," Neji answered instantly knowing Gaara liked spicy foods.

"Mmm, sounds good," Gaara said as he set the menu aside.

At that moment Sai walked over to their table. Gaara's eyes grew wide at the sight of the raven haired artist. Sai also seemed rather surprised to see Gaara there. Neji looked between the two as if he was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"You work here?" Gaara asked.

"Part time," Sai answered. "To help cover any bills when I haven't sold a painting."

"Does Kankuro know?" Gaara asked, his eyes narrowing.

"He's a regular," Sai shrugged.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but what's going on?" Neji broke into the obviously private conversation.

"Sai is my older brother, Kankuro's, boyfriend," Gaara provided.

Neji's eyes widened. "I didn't know that."

"I didn't think it was important to mention to a customer," Sai said his tone never changing. "Now, do you have something to order or do you need another minute?"

"I'll take an order of the Jalapeno poppers and a glass of Black Velvet original on the rocks," Gaara ordered.

Neji didn't even bother hiding his approval of the drink. Normally his company ordered fruity drinks, so this was a nice change. "I'll just have my usual," he said.

Sai nodded and walked away.

"What is your usual?" Gaara asked with barely hidden interest.

"Grey Goose dry and their vegetarian pizza," Neji answered.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

The night had been running smoothly for the first two hours. Neji and Gaara drank slowly and ate as they talked. The topics ranged from everyday interests to more complex issues. They found that they had many similar opinions and interests, but there were also still plenty of areas they disagreed on. It made for plenty of exciting listening for Tenten and Sai has the secretly ease-dropped on their date.

When Sai was bringing them their fourth round another person followed him. He was a regular at the bar and one of Neji's previous partners.

"I thought it was odd that I didn't see you at the bar," Sukima said as he leaned over the table and smiled flirtatiously at Neji.

Neji shot the boy a dark glance. "Your manners are atrocious, can't you see I'm here with someone." He recognized the boy instantly of course, but had no interest in him beyond the one night they'd spent together. Sure he was cute with dark brown hair big green eyes and a feisty personality, or so he had thought.

"Yes, but I can't imagine you dating someone so old," Sukima grinned. "You must be bored, how about coming with me instead?"

"Sukima," Neji bit out, "You're drunk and are making a fool of yourself. Go home."

Sukima pouted, "Oh come on I know you had fun that night." Leaning in he whispered in Neji's ear, "I can still feel you insi-"

"That's enough," Gaara growled as he tugged the obnoxious youth away from _his_ date. Turning him around Gaara pinned Sukima with a hard glare, "Children like you who don't know there limits are nothing but dead weight. Go home, sober up, and when you learn just a little bit about the world you can _try_ and take him from me."

Tossing Sukima to the ground Gaara retook his seat and sipped at his whiskey as if nothing happened. Neji, stunned, reacted slowly the situation. "I'm sorry about him," he finally said after a minute of silence.

Gaara shrugged and popped one of the poppers into his mouth, they really were good. "Alcohol makes you do stupid things, like sleep with immature children," his jade eyes shot Neji a withering look. "Is that really what you've been spending your nights with?"

This was what Neji had feared and now it was staring him in the face. Gaara was looking at him like he was crazy for ever pursuing such interests. Sighing, he swallowed the last bit of Vodka in his glass and said, "Yes I do like boys like him." The determined look that flashed in Gaara's eyes was not the reaction he'd been expecting. "But, I'm starting to see your point about maybe wanting something," Neji hesitated for a second and made sure he was looking into Gaara's eyes, "else."

The redhead's lips curved up at those words. Moving from his side of the booth Gaara slipped onto Neji's lap and leaned into him. "Are you ready to get out of here so I can show you the difference between those kids and me?"

Neji shivered. The sound of Gaara's voice caressing his ear caused an instant stirring within him. "Sure," he responded.

Standing, the two paid their bill, hailed a cab, and headed for Neji's apartment.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Gaara stood back as Neji unlocked the door and let him in. The apartment was modest, which Gaara had been expecting. The furniture was a tasteful cream color and there was very little clutter. "Nice place," Gaara said as he handed Neji his coat.

"Thank you," Neji smiled as he placed the coats in the hall closet. "I wish I could take credit for the decorating but Hinata and Tenten did it."

Gaara hid his amusement at that. "Well they did a good job." Neji nodded and went to sit down. Gaara, having nothing else to do, took a seat beside him. "So, how many of those college boys have you brought here?" the question was double edged. It was an innocent inquiry and a way to test where they stood.

"None of them," Neji answered as he took off his shoes. "I would either get a hotel or go back to their place."

Gaara looked at the brunet with surprise. "Then why did you bring me here?" he asked. He could have kicked himself for how cliché and stupid he just sounded.

Neji smiled, leaned over, and kissed Gaara deeply before saying, "Because you aren't a one night stand."

That answer made Gaara feel unbelievably thrilled. "You're right," he said as he slipped his leg over Neji's waist and straddled his lap. "I'm not."

They looked into each other's eyes, their gazes lingering and almost like a caress. Together they moved and their lips met, their eyes slipping closed as their tongues brushed and twined.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Stopping there! Please don't kill me! I promise they WILL spend the night together… in the next chapter.**

**Voice: I think you've delivered a cliff hanger for all of your stories for this month's updates.  
Me: Um… I think you're right.  
Voice: If your readers maim you it isn't my fault.  
Me: Jee, thanks.  
Voice: Welcome!**

**Please Review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Passion**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**I am SO sorry this has taken so long to get up, but I had finals, then my computer got a virus and crashed, and I'm just getting a chance to relax from it all and type. But, hopefully this won't happen again and I've got a three to four week break coming up so I'll be able to update regularly again!**

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rating: M (SMUT!)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. This is merely the wanderings of my overactive/disturbed/smutty imagination. **

_Chapter 5: Passion_

Neji's hands massaged up and down Gaara's back. His fingers dipping into every curve of his ribs, muscles, and tracing every inch of skin as if he was trying to imprint him into his memory through touch alone. He had to admit, the redhead was nicely toned from what he could feel through the shirt. He couldn't wait to feel the bare skin beneath his own fingers.

"Neji," Gaara whispered as he drew back. Opening his eyes Neji looked into warm jade pools. Gaara gave him a rare small smile, leaned in, and kissed him softly. Pulling back again before the kiss could become too deep, he said, "Are we going to do this?"

Fear washed over Neji with that one question. What was Gaara asking? Did he not want this? No, he could feel how much Gaara wanted this. But then what? Did he mean what positions? Or how far would they go tonight? Neji didn't want to stop, that was for sure, but if Gaara requested it he would. That surprised him. Normally he would just pet and fondle his partner until they gave in, but even with Gaara looking at him and straddling him he realized he would stop right now if Gaara asked.

Gaara seemed to understand the other's internal struggle for he smiled again, leaned back in, and kissed him. "Where is your bedroom?" he asked.

"Second door down the hall," Neji answered as if his mouth and voice were on autopilot.

Without saying anything else, Gaara stood, drew Neji up with him, and walked toward the indicated direction. As they walked, Gaara leading Neji by the hand the entire time, Neji's heart was pounding faster than he'd ever felt it. The fact he was being led to his bedroom was, for some reason, beyond erotic.

The bedroom door was already open so Gaara released Neji's hand and walked to the bed. He looked at the deep blue comforter and sheets for a second before turning back around to see Neji still in the doorway. With a sly smirk and a devilish light to his green eyes, Gaara reached for the buttons on his shirt and slowly began to undo them. Neji's throat went dry as inch by inch Gaara's pale skin was revealed to him. When the fabric hit the floor Gaara sat on the edge of the bed and motioned Neji over to him.

Like a robot Neji complied. He wasn't sure why he couldn't bring himself to do more than just perform standard tasks, but he was enjoying this moment of silent control Gaara had over him. The redhead looked up at him, hunger in his eyes. Licking his lips, he reached up and ran his fingers from Neji's shoulders, down his chest, across his abs, and down his legs. When his hands returned back up the way they came, he began to unbutton Neji's shirt. With each new patch of skin revealed Gaara let his eyes linger, displaying how much he was enjoying this.

Soon Neji's shirt joined his on the floor and Gaara's fingers were hovering just above the button and zipper of his pants. After an agonizing long minute Gaara placed his hand against the straining erection contained within. Neji hissed, his head falling back as Gaara slowly stroked him from outside his slacks.

"Gaara," he called softly.

He didn't receive an answer, not a verbal one at least. The sound of his zipper greeted his ears, and he felt cold air hitting his erection. Quickly he looked back down to Gaara, who was still staring at him. The hunger in his jade eyes had grown to a ravenous need, and Neji could feel himself responding to it. With their eyes never leaving each other, Gaara took Neji his mouth causing the man to moan.

Gaara's mouth worked with near expert ease up and down the thick shaft. His tongue swirled and massaged along just the right spots. Neji could feel his entire body coiling as Gaara was quickly bringing him to the edge of bliss.

"Gaara, wait," he called when he felt himself coming. The redhead didn't listen, and with a final suck and flick of his tongue Neji came with a muffled groan of his partner's name. When he was finally able to get over his shock of just having one of his fantasy fulfilled to a point beyond his dreams, he looked down to Gaara to see the redhead removing his own jeans.

He must have had a questioning look in his eyes because Gaara said, "You don't think that's it?" Neji shook his head. He most definitely didn't want that to be it. He wasn't sure how this night was going to end, but he hoped it was with him buried deeply inside of Gaara's now fully exposed ass. And what an ass! Without even thinking, Neji reached out and gripped the tight globes cause Gaara to hiss wantonly at the grasp.

Encouraged, Neji found himself pushing Gaara back down to the bed, his chest against the mattress. Kissing the back of Gaara's neck he made his way down his back, his tongue tracing the path his fingers had taken not too long ago.

"Neji," Gaara called hungrily.

The needy sound was almost too much for the other man, and he found himself hard again. Reaching for the drawer of the table beside his bed, Neji pulled a small tube to him, opened the cap, and applied a generous amount on his fingers. Bringing the first digit to Gaara's entrance he kissed his backside, and slipped the slick finger inside.

The tight heat that greeted him was just as wonderful as he had hoped. Soon he was adding a second finger and thrusting them in and out. Gaara's voice was providing plenty of advice and encouragement. He was not a silent lover when it was him being played with, and Neji loved his vocalizations.

"More there," Gaara cried as Neji's fingers brushed that one spot inside of him.

As he was instructed, Neji gave the spot more attention. Adding a third finger he began to scissor them. Gaara groaned at the act. It had been awhile since he had a partner.

"Neji, I want to look at you," he managed out between pants and gasps.

Neji's hand hesitated, and Gaara took the initiative to turn himself around. Neji's fingers slipped out, but that was okay. Sitting up Gaara motioned for Neji to sit against the headboard. Having an idea of what it was Gaara had in mind, Neji obediently moved and got comfortable. Soon Gaara was crawling into his lap, and positioning himself just right. Rising his hips, Gaara reached back and guided Neji's length inside of him. Both groaned at the feel of being joined so securely with the other. By the time Neji was fully sheathed they had to take a minute to just breathe.

"Move," Gaara whispered into Neji's ear as he shifted causing both to moan.

Neji's hands went to Gaara's waist, and soon they were moving in a rhythm set by both of them. Gaara bobbed up and down while Neji thrust in and out. Their lips met and melded as they rob each other of breath, voice, and all thought. As they moved heat rose between them, engulfing them, and blocking out everything but the other.

"Ne-ah-ji," Gaara called as he wrapped his arms tightly around the older man, his fingers burring deeply into his long hair and pulling slightly on the dark tresses.

"Gaara-ah," Neji repeated the call, his fingers gripping Gaara's ass as he tried to steady his thrusts.

They were both nearing the edge, but both wanted to keep the moment going. As if knowing the kiss was adding to the sensation, they released and rested their foreheads on the other's shoulder. Gaara's voice was like a sinful chorus as he called out to Neji to go faster and harder. Neji's soft murmur was like a seductive song in response.

"Oh, I can't," Gaara cried, his muscles tightening around Neji. "Neji, ah-oh, I'm, ah-Neji!" Gaara shouted as he came.

Neji hissed as Gaara's muscles clamped down on his. The rapid convulsing drew Neji's second orgasm from his almost violently. They collapsed against the headboard their arms still holding the other tightly as they trembled with their joint release.

It wasn't for another ten minute before Gaara eased back and up. A low groan escaped the redhead as he removed Neji's placid length. With little strength left, he collapsed back into Neji's arms.

"That was," Gaara tried to think of something to describe the moment, but he fell short. He'd been with many people during his life, but that was beyond what he had ever experienced. "You've ruined me for others," he finally settled on that.

A soft laugh from Neji was his answer. With a half-hearted glare he turned his gaze to the Hyuga's face. The soft expression in Neji's pale lavender eyes took the sting out of his previous laughter. "Then we're even," Neji said as he leaned down and kissed Gaara softly.

Gaara's glare faded and was replaced with a small smile. "Mm, good," he whispered as he felt his eyes closing.

A yawn left him, and he barely registered Neji shifting him down the bed and onto the pillows. He frowned when he felt Neji get up, but he was soon back and the redhead blushed as he felt him cleaning him. The last thing Gaara could remember was Neji slipping back into bed and pulling him close against his chest. As Neji's long fingers carded through his hair, he let sleep claim him.

Neji stayed up a bit longer just looking down at Gaara. His mind was reeling with all his new found knowledge about himself, and what they just shared. Gaara was right, there was nothing to compare. His previous conquests were child's play. Neji winced at his own thoughts. The man in his bed now wasn't a conquest. No, he was far too amazing, far too astounding, and far too dear.

Leaning over, Neji kissed Gaara's temple. As he pulled back his eyes widened. There above Gaara's left temple was a red tattoo of the kanji _Ai_. He'd never even noticed it before. Then again Gaara's hair was always covering his left temple. Obviously their activities had caused it to be revealed. He wondered why Gaara didn't show the tattoo. It matched him so well.

Putting the thought aside for later, Neji got comfortable on his own pillow, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. His last thought for the night was of Gaara's breath against his neck and the feel of his skin against his own.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

The bliss the two felt in each other's arms was rudely disturbed by Neji's home phone going off two hours later. Groaning, he rolled over and reached for the receiver. With blurry eyes, he looked at the number and sighed. He couldn't imagine what Tenten would want so late, but he pressed the talk button regardless.

"Hello?" he said groggily

"_Neji! Hinata's in the hospital!"_

Neji was bolt upright within seconds, his eyes scanning the floor for his clothes. "What happened?" he demanded as he got out of bed and turned the lights on.

Gaara was up at this point, and without asking he knew an emergency was taking place.

"_Her car was hit as she was coming to pick me up,"_ Tenten sounded like she was crying.

"Which hospital?" Neji demanded. He couldn't do anything for either of them without knowing that.

"_Konoha,"_ Tenten answered, her voice quivering.

"_Tenten,"_ Neji heard Lee's voice in the background. He took comfort in knowing the other man was there.

"I'll be there soon," he promised and hung up.

"Neji," stopping to pick up his clothes Neji turned at the sound of his name to see Gaara already fully dressed and looking at him. "Which hospital?" he asked.

Neji's eyes widened. He saw his own car keys in Gaara's hand, and he suddenly felt his legs give out. "Konoha," he whispered as he struggled to control himself.

"Alright, I'll drive," Gaara said as he moved to Neji's side and wrapped his arms around him.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Voice: You are the most evil sadistic b*tch I know! Things were going so well and then you had to do this! I hate you! I hate you!  
Me: Oh hush. I have a reason for everything I do, and you know that!  
Voice: I can still hate you!  
Me: . Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Come Closer**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**Wow, this is long in the coming. So, who wants to know what happens next? All of you? GREAT! Here is the next chapter.**

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I merely like to play with the characters. All rights belong to Kishimoto-sensei and the companies that distribute the manga and anime.**

_Chapter 6: Come Closer_

Neji sat silently in the passenger seat of his car as they drove through traffic heading for the hospital. His fists were clenched above his knees as he fought against the negative thoughts circulating within him. He couldn't let himself get swept up in such thoughts. He had to stay positive, not only for Hinata but for Tenten and himself as well.

"We're here," Gaara said as he pulled up in front of the hospital.

Neji's head jerked up and his lavender eyes look towards the glass doors leading into the large building. He could feel his heart wrenching and his gut twisting as he watched people within. The pale glow of the lights were like the light at the end of a train tunnel, and he dreaded the symbolism he saw in them.

"Neji," Gaara called softly as he leaned over and set his hand over the other's. Neji looked over to him, a near lost look in his pale eye. Gaara gave him a comforting smile and squeezed his hand. "Get out of the car," he instructed.

With a deep breath Neji nodded and unbuckled his seat belt. It took him another second to get out of the car. Once his feet hit the pavement though he was rushing for the doors. Coming to the front desk he looked at the woman on duty. She was obviously startled by what she saw in his expression because she squeaked and took a step away from him.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Hyuga Hinata," Neji said. "She's my cousin. They brought her in a little while ago. She was in a car accident."

The woman stared at him as he rambled.

"Can you please tell us what wing she's in?" the calm voice of Gaara cut through Neji's frantic talking.

Glad for the clear instruction, the woman reached for her keyboard and typed in the name Neji had provided. After a moment she said, "She's in ICU, third floor."

"Thank you," Neji said as he rushed for the elevator.

"Please don't run in here!" the woman shouted after him.

"Neji," Gaara called as he grabbed his arm. "You need to calm down."

"She's my cousin," Neji retorted.

Gaara flinched back a bit at the force of his voice, but stood his ground the same. "I understand that, but you being worked up like this isn't going to do either of you any good," he reasoned.

Neji took a deep breath as he tried to take Gaara's advice. He knew he was correct, that being upset wasn't doing him any good, but he couldn't help it. All he could think about was his beloved cousin lying in a bed, computers hooked up to her as she struggled for the next breath.

"I can't," Neji whispered. Gaara looked at him, remaining silent as he let him get through what it was. "I can't lose her." A tear slid down his cheek as he tried to contain his grief.

Gaara sighed and pulled Neji into a hug. He wasn't all that great at this comforting thing, but he could at least provide some support. "You won't," he whispered.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Tenten was standing in a sterilized hallway looking through a window. Tears were streaming down her face as she watched doctors and nurses hovering around her girlfriend. In her hand was clutched a turquoise ring. It was the first birthday gift she'd ever given Hinata, and she'd worn it every day since. She winced as the metal cut into her hand. They had to cut the ring from Hinata's finger.

"Tenten!" Neji's voice greeted her ears as she watched one doctor attach another bag of antibiotics to Hinata's IV line.

Turning she tried to smile, but faltered and began to cry harder as he reached her side. "She isn't stabilizing," she cried as she clutched Neji and sobbed into his shoulder. "They said she might not make it! I can't lose her. Neji, Hinata might… Hinata. Hinata!"

Neji fought against his own turmoil of emotions as he held his friend closely and looked through the window to his cousin. He wanted to break down like Tenten, but he knew he couldn't. Not now. He needed to stay strong and keep it together for the both of them.

"Excuse me." Neji turned to see a nurse standing beside the door for Hinata's room. "I'm sorry to bother, but she needs a blood transfusion, and unfortunately she has a rare blood type."

"You can use mine," Neji said before she could continue. "We have the same blood type."

The nurse nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Tenten released him and Gaara took up Neji's place beside her. It wasn't long after Neji had been taken away to have his blood drawn that Hinata's sister arrived, panic and fear in her matching lavender eyes. She ran straight up to Tenten and embraced her. Both girls watched silently as the medical staff worked tirelessly to save the life of their loved one.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Neji was sitting outside Hinata's room, a snack in his hand, his head down, as he waited for news on his cousin. Hanabi and Tenten were sitting together, their heads resting against the other's as they slept. They'd drifted off an hour ago. Neji felt his own eyes getting heavy, but he refused to let himself succumb to the need of sleep. Still, slowly he was losing the war against his body's demands and his heart's urging. His body was winning.

"Hyuga-san?" Neji's head snapped up at the sound of the Doctor's voice. "Sorry to wake you, but I thought you'd like to know that we've stabilized her."

"Really?" Neji asked. He tried not to sound so weak, but he failed.

The Doctor gave him a soft smile. "Yeah, she's out of danger."

"Oh thank god," Neji sighed, his entire body sagging in his relief. Finally it was too much. The relief mixed with the hours of pain and stress was just too much and he finally cried.

"Neji?" Gaara called as he walked down the hall. "What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down. He'd set the things he'd gone to get aside and looked up at the other. "Neji?" he tried again.

"She going to be okay," Neji whispered. There was so much joy in his voice that Gaara couldn't help but smile.

Reaching up the redhead pulled the other into a secure hug. "See, I told you she'd be fine," he replied.

Neji's arms wrapped around Gaara's waist and he drew him flush against him. "She's going to be okay," he repeated. Gaara just smiled and allowed Neji this moment of release.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

It wasn't until his alarm went off on his phone that Neji thought to call his boss. "I'm sorry Itachi-sama, but I just-"

"_If you finish that sentence I'm going to hurt you_," Itachi sighed. _"I understand the situation. Take the day off, and make sure you get a lot of rest. I'm glad Hinata-san is going to be alright."_

"Thank you sir," Neji smiled.

"_If you need more time off just let me know_," Itachi said.

"No, I'll be in tomorrow," Neji replied.

"_Okay,"_ Itachi said. _"Have a nice rest and see you tomorrow."_

"Good bye," Neji smile and hung up the phone. Sighing, Neji collapsed onto his bed. He'd come home for a change of clothes and to contact his uncle, who was in Japan. That call had not been pleasant and ended with his uncle making plans to get onto the next flight to LA.

"So do you want food, a shower, or sleep?" Gaara asked as he walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe. He had a strange relaxed expression on his face as he watched Neji.

"Food and shower," Neji answered, "But first." Standing he made his way across the room. Stopping in front of Gaara he reached out and touched his fingers to the redhead's cheek. "Thank you," he said.

Gaara blinked owlishly at him. "For what?"

Neji shrugged, "For going to the hospital with me. For making me keep a cool head. For just being here."

A blush crept up Gaara's cheeks and he ducked his head to hide his embarrassment. "I was just doing what anyone else would," he replied.

"Maybe," Neji moved closer and bent down, "But I'm still thankful. Not because you did it, but because it was you."

Gaara looked up at him, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. After a moment he smiled and closed the distance between him and Neji. Sealing the other's lips he made the kiss his reply. Their arms twined around each other, pulling the other closer and closer. Together they opened their mouths and their tongues met in a heated battle.

"I should make you that food," Gaara managed between breaths.

"And I should shower," Neji replied.

As soon as the words were out they returned to kissing. Yes, they knew they should be doing other things, but their bodies seemed to have different plans.

"How about going to bed?" Neji offered.

"For sleep?" Gaara asked in answer.

Neji smirked into the kiss. "No."

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

It was hours before they got around to actually showering, eating, and finally getting the much needed sleep their bodies needed. Once again Neji found himself curled up in his bed with Gaara tucked up against him. Once again he was carding his fingers through red strands and looking down at the kanji tattoo on Gaara's temple. He wouldn't be lying if he said he was extremely comfortable. The smaller man fit against him so well.

"Go to sleep," Gaara mumbled without opening his eyes.

"I am," Neji answered.

Neji thought Gaara rolled his eyes but wasn't sure. "Liar, you're staring at me, just like last time."

Neji's face heated up. "You knew!" he accused.

"Of course," Gaara replied. "I'm a rather light sleeper normally."

"Oh," Neji felt embarrassment encase him.

Gaara laughed. "So," his eyes opened, "What are you looking at?"

Neji's fingers left his hair and touched the tattoo. Slowly he traced the symbol causing the other to tremble lightly under his touch. "Why do you hide this?" he asked.

He wasn't expecting the clouded expression that entered Gaara's eyes. He was about to say to forget it, but Gaara beat him to speaking, "The office doesn't exactly allow tattoos. And because I'm high up the ladder I have to set an example. I don't want to get it removed because it'll leave an ugly scar, so I just cover it up with my hair."

It was a reasonable answer, but something told Neji that there was more to the situation than he was being told. He wanted to know. Despite the desire to know more he couldn't bring himself to ask. Was it because their relationship was still young? Or was it the look in Gaara's eyes that held his tongue at bay? Whatever it was Neji dropped the topic. Instead he pulled Gaara to him and kissed the tattoo.

"Well I like it," Neji whispered, his lips still lingering on the red ink.

Gaara trembled, his eyes closing tightly and blocking out the pained expression in them. It had been a long time since anyone had said something like that to him. Most people scoffed and rejected the symbol when they saw it. After all, tattoos weren't for those of "high society". Despite the joy he felt at Neji's words there was pain. Neji didn't know the meaning behind that symbol and why he'd placed it on his skin in such a visible place.

'_And he won't ever,'_ Gaara promised himself. _'Just let us stay happy, like this for now.'_

"Hey, you asleep?" Neji whispered. Gaara decided not to respond. He wasn't sure what kept him quiet, but he was compelled to stay silent. Maybe it was the tone of Neji's voice, or the way he leaned into him. He felt Neji's lips brush his and his breath fan his face. "I think I might be falling in love with you."

Gaara's chest constricted and his eyes snapped open. He was met with the earnest gaze of Neji's lavender eyes. There in those beautiful eyes was the one thing he never imagined to see. Fear rippled through him.

"No."

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**What does this mean? What's going to happen? Find out next chapter!**

**Voiced: I swear, you love torturing the readers with endings like this one.  
Me: Yeah, I guess I do.  
Voice: Well at least I know what's going to happen next.  
Me: O.O You do?  
Voice: Yep. Gaara's going to mmmph  
Me: *hands over Voice's mouth* Please review!**

**Next Chapter: **_**Shadows of the Past**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**So, I think I'm finally getting back into updating regularly. No promises on how long this will last. Hey, do any of you realize I'm writing three stories that start with "Un": Unexpected Attraction, Unplanned, and Untold Treasures. Strange…**

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 7: Shadows of the Past_

Neji's eyes widened as Gaara pushed him away and got up. "Gaara, what's wrong?" he asked.

Despite the low amount of light available, Neji could see Gaara's body trembling. He tried to reach out, but Gaara moved away. "I have to go," he said and moved to get his clothes.

"Where?" Neji demanded as he got up. "Why are you leaving? If it's what I said, I'm sorry. But I'm not going to take it back."

Gaara spun around and glared at him. "You don't understand! You can't love me."

That surprised Neji. "In my defense I think that's my choice," he said as he tried to stop Gaara from leaving now that was reasonably dressed. He couldn't understand what it was that had Gaara so upset. All he did was be honest. Wasn't that what Gaara wanted? "Please," Neji said as he blocked Gaara from leaving, "At least explain to me why you're upset."

Gaara looked up at him, his jade eyes softening to a pleading expression. He shook his head, his body was still shaking. "I can't," he whispered. He lowered his eyes, and bit his bottom lip. His fists clenched as he wrapped his arms around himself. "You don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" Neji beseeched.

Gaara met his gaze again, this time there was a shadow over his eyes. "Please Neji, I don't want you to get hurt." Stunned, Neji was unable to stop Gaara as he left.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Neji sighed as he hung up the phone. Tenten had called to inform him that Hinata had regained consciousness. He was glad to know his cousin was now out of any danger. His uncle had arrived two hours ago, and had gone straight to the hospital. Neji promised to come by after work. He had two days to catch up on. Thankfully it seemed Shino had handled most of it seamlessly. That still didn't mean there was nothing for him to do.

He had a back log of emails to go through. He had several calls he had to return and an entire schedule to configure for next week. Those were something that Shino couldn't do for him.

Despite the large list of things sitting in front of him he couldn't concentrate on his job, which had never happened before. And he knew the reason. Gaara. Since the redhead had fled his apartment yesterday he had been in a complete daze. His final words to him rang in his head like a horrible chant, as if it was cursing him to heartache. If only he could have kept him there longer, maybe then he wouldn't be so confused.

"Something wrong?" Neji looked up to see Naruto standing in front of his desk. He cursed himself silently for not paying attention.

"No," Neji answered as he flipped the schedule open. "I don't see an appointment for you Naruto. What are you doing here?" he asked.

Naruto was still looking at him. The expression reflected in those blue eyes was troubling. It was like Naruto could see right through him. "Let's have lunch," he suddenly said.

"Huh?" Neji asked, unable to think of anything else. He looked toward Sasuke's office, nervously. Many an employee had been fired for less after all.

"Don't worry about Sasuke," Naruto waved Neji's worry aside. "This is about Gaara."

Neji snapped to attention at that. "What about him?" he demanded as he stood.

Naruto's eyes softened. "I see," he sighed. "Yeah, we do need to have lunch." Without saying anything else Naruto motioned for Neji to follow him, and he did. After telling Shino he'd be back after his break, and letting Itachi know, he followed after Naruto.

The two rode down to the lobby in silence. The fact that Naruto, the king at talking your ear off, was keeping quiet worried Neji. What had he done to upset Gaara so much that his cousin would come to him in such a serious state? He had just said he was falling in love with him. Was that so bad?

After arriving at the lobby the two walked out of the building and down the street to a small restaurant Neji knew well. Many people from the company ate here on busy days. It was quiet and tucked off in a corner so there wasn't too much foot traffic, which meant it was great when you needed a break. The two took a corner booth in the back, ordered their food, and then silence once again fell over them.

The one to break the silence was Naruto. "I saw Gaara this morning. He looked distressed. I figured it had something to do with you," he said.

"I swear if I had known he'd be so upset I wouldn't have said anything," Neji started to say.

Naruto gave him a wide eyed look. "What did you say to him?" he asked.

Neji took a drink and considered how to tell Naruto about his confession. It was never easy to admit to something like that, especially when you received the reaction he did. Finally he could think of nothing else but the truth. "I told him I think I'm falling in love with him."

"Shit." Naruto's curse was not the reaction Neji wanted, but honestly he wasn't completely caught off guard. Considering how Gaara had reacted it wasn't too far from expected. "Let me guess, he ran away?"

Neji nodded. The memory hurt more than he was willing to voice. "Do you know why?" he asked. He knew it was wrong to seek information from Naruto, but he needed to know what happened.

Naruto looked out the window. There was a haunted look in his blue eyes. It was very similar to the shadow he'd seen in Gaara's eyes right before he fled his apartment.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said as he took a drink of his tea. "It's an old story, but for Gaara it's still vividly fresh."

"What?" Neji asked when Naruto had fallen silent again.

Naruto met Neji's eyes and said, "His first love died."

Neji's eyes widened and he felt a cold sweat break out on his skin. What did that mean? What did that have to do with him?

A mocking snort left Naruto. "Well, killed is more accurate. It happened in our second year of high school. Gaara was seeing a fourth year, and they seemed inseparable." Neji fought down the jealousy he felt as Naruto talked. "Unfortunately we don't live in a fairytale."

"What does that mean?" Neji asked.

Naruto gave him a hard glare, "It means that people are cruel. There was a guy in our school that wanted Gaara, but Gaara refused to go out with him. In retaliation, he killed Gaara's boyfriend. Of course the guy was caught, but because of his age he didn't get the full sentence. Right before he went in he promised he'd kill anyone who got close to Gaara."

Neji's eyes narrowed as he processed what Naruto had just said. "So, Gaara's tattoo-"

"Is a warning to himself to never love," Naruto finished.

"But if the guy is in prison," Neji began to say but Naruto shook his head. "He's out?"

Naruto nodded. "Two years ago. He showed up outside Gaara's office and made good on his promise. He assaulted his lover than. Gaara didn't even love the guy. It was just a physical relationship."

"Then why did Gaara agree to be with me?" Neji demanded.

Naruto went to answer, but their food arrived. After they thanked the waitress they sat and ate for a minute before Naruto answered. "I think he was lonely. And he's always noticed you. When you started to respond he must have felt he could let go for once. But to think you'd become serious too," he sighed regretfully.

"Too?" Neji caught the word. "What do you mean, too?"

Naruto looked up at the Hyuga and cursed. "Look, even if he does return your feelings doesn't mean anything!"

"The hell it doesn't," Neji cut Naruto off. "It means a lot."

"Yeah, it means you could be in danger," Naruto interjected. "Yura is insane Neji. For both of you, please just stay away from Gaara!"

Neji's eyes narrowed. "His name is Yura?" he pondered. "Thanks Naruto, I'll be careful." Naruto looked relieved. "But, I will not give up Gaara. I love him, and I'm not going to let some psycho stop me from being with him."

"God damn it! Listen to me Neji!" Naruto shouted as Neji picked up the check, asked for a to-go box, paid the bill and left. "Shit," Naruto cursed as he looked at the spot Neji had been sitting. "Well that didn't go according to plan."

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Gaara sighed as he left the office, his workday over. As he waited for a taxi his phone rang for the twelfth time. He knew it was Neji. He'd set a specific ringer to the number so he'd know. Biting his lip he pressed ignore. Why couldn't he just leave him alone? He didn't want Neji to get hurt. And despite how much pain he was no doubt going through now, it was nothing compared to what could happen if Yura found out about him.

'_Please Neji, stay away,'_ Gaara silently pleaded as he looked up at the hazy California sky.

Now that it had come to this he wished he could go back in time and take back it all. That night of amazing passion, those kisses, all of it. If he'd known that Neji would say that, that he'd come to feel the same, he'd never have started it.

'_I'm an idiot,'_ Gaara berated as he wiped the starting of tears from his eyes.

"Gaara!" The redhead stiffened as he heard Neji's voice. He looked down the street to see the Hyuga running toward him. Not knowing what else to do, Gaara ran. "Wait! Gaara!" Neji shouted and gave chase.

Gaara tried to block out the sound of Neji as he ran. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming. Yeah, he'd fallen asleep at his desk and now he was sleeping. _'Yeah right,'_ Gaara's more logical side said sarcastically.

"Gaara, stop," Neji called as he caught him.

"Let go!" Gaara demanded as he pulled on his arm.

"I know about Yura," Neji said.

Gaara's entire body went stock still, and his heart froze. Wide and terrified jade eyes looked into Neji's upset lavender ones. "What? How?" he asked, his voice a hoarse whisper.

"Naruto told me," Neji admitted as he let go of Gaara. He could see that all will to escape was gone. "Please, give me a chance."

"No," Gaara said, shaking his head rapidly. "I won't let you die!" With nothing else to do, he said, "I hate you! Go away. I never want to see you again."

Neji's eyes narrowed. Hearing Gaara say those words hurt more than he could even begin to imagine. Still, he could see the pain in those jade depths. Stepping forward, he cupped Gaara's face, and whispered, "You're lying."

He didn't give Gaara the chance to respond. Sealing the redhead's lips with his own he silenced all argument. Gaara was his, and if anyone was going to challenge that then they'd better prepare for the fight of their lives.

Gaara fought weakly against the kiss, until he gave up altogether and leaned into Neji's frame. His arms wrapped around the taller man, and he opened his mouth to let Neji's tongue in. He moaned when he felt Neji's hands travel from his face to wrap around him as well.

How could he avoid this man? When he so obviously craved him. A tear slipped down his cheek as he thought about what could happen, but the thought was banished as Neji deepened the kiss.

"Care to come up for air," the low droll of a police officer drew the pair from the kiss. The two looked up guiltily. The officer sighed. "I'd ask if there is a problem here, but that'd be a waste. Look, if you two are going to fight, do it at home and not on the street."

"Yes officer," they said together.

"Good," the officer said and walked away.

Neji and Gaara looked at each other, blushes painting both their cheeks. They'd completely forgotten they were on the street. "Um," Neji hesitated, "I have to go to the hospital to see Hinata. Would you like to come?"

Gaara nodded. "Yeah. I'd like to know how she's doing."

With that, the two walked back to Neji's car, and head for the hospital.

In the shadows of Gaara's office building cold black eyes followed them as they drove out of sight. White teeth were revealed as lips pulled back in a snarl. That was not what he wanted to see when he'd come to check up on his beloved Gaara.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Note: Yura is the sleeper agent Sasori had planted within Suna, and had his memory unsealed during the attack that lead to Gaara's abduction in the original work. Here, he's a psycho obsessed with our beloved redhead with no connection to Sasori.**

**Voice: Wait, was that Yura in the shadows?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: And he saw them?  
Me: Yes.  
Voice: … OMG RUN NEJI! RUN! TAKE GAARA AND RUN!  
Me: You don't have to shout.  
Voice: RUUUUUUUN!**

**Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**The First Threat**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Unexpected Attraction**_

**I think almost everyone agreed with Voice in the last chapter… what the fuck! Well, anyways, here is the next chapter. **

**Plot Bunny: Dandelion**

**Rated: M (LEMON)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

_Chapter 8: The First Threat_

Neji stretched as he sat up straighter at his desk. Normally he'd never pull a late night, but with everything that had been happening in the last couple of days he needed to catch up on some things. Having to cancel plans with Gaara had hurt, a lot, but work had to be finished. Itachi was being very understanding, but again Neji knew that his boss' patience could only last so long. Plus, as the president's secretary he really had no excuse for falling behind.

Looking at the digital read out of time on his computer he sighed. It was 21:00, and he still had several hours to go. Normally he'd be long gone by now. Reaching for the phone, he pulled out a to-go menu and read through it. He really needed something to eat if he was going to keep this up.

Having decided what he wanted, he went to dial the restaurant, but his phone rang instead. Eyes wide, he checked caller ID and smiled. He pressed receive, and brought the phone to his ear, "Though I'm thrilled to hear from you, I am still working."

Soft laughter came over the phone followed by Gaara's voice, _"Have you eaten anything yet?"_

"I was just about to order," Neji answered.

"_Well call down to security and have them let me up. I've got your dinner,"_ Gaara instructed.

"Oh, what did you get me?" Neji asked as he moved to call security.

"_I made it,"_ Gaara replied, not completely answering the question.

"This is Hyuga Neji, top floor, let Sabaku Gaara up," Neji informed security before turning his attention back to Gaara. "Okay, what did you make me?"

"_You'll find out when I get up there,"_ Gaara replied. _"See you in a couple of minutes."_ With that the line went dead and Neji was left staring at his phone.

It had been three days since their fight, and him finding out about Gaara's unfortunate past. Since then they'd had dinner once more, and lunch twice. Things were smooth between them, though it was obvious Gaara still held traces of worry over Yura finding out.

Turning his thoughts from that, Neji used the time to quickly finish up the schedule. He was checking it over for mistakes when the elevator dinged and Gaara walked out. Neji held up his hand to let Gaara know he'd be with him in a minute.

Gaara smiled and moved to sit on a couch meant for waiting guests. Setting the two boxes he'd brought with him on the table, he pulled out paper plates, plastic silverware, and cups. It wasn't an extravagant set up, but then again it was dinner in the office. Opening the silver box, meant to keep foods warm, Gaara pulled out two salmon fillets cooked in rosemary and lemon, pasta primavera with parmesan and tomatoes, and garlic roasted asparagus. He wasn't a gourmet by any standards, but he at least knew a few tricks.

"Oh wow, that smells wonderful," Neji said as he came to sit beside Gaara. "Did you seriously make this yourself?"

Gaara allowed the pride at Neji's words to show in his expression. "Temari made sure Kankuro and I could both cook before moving out," he explained. "It's not exactly up to her award winning level, but it's better than what you'd get from any take-out restaurant at this time of night."

Neji sent him a teasing glare as Gaara passed him a plate. "What's in the cooler?" Neji asked as Gaara pulled out a thermos and poured some tea into the cups.

"Dessert," Gaara replied.

"Wow, when you deliver you deliver," Neji joked as he cut off a flake of salmon and brought it to his lips. "Mmm," he hummed as the meat nearly melted on his tongue. "This is great!" Leaning over he kissed Gaara's cheek and whispered, "Thanks."

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Dinner done, and his work finished, Gaara and Neji left the office together. Gaara had stayed behind, doing his own work on his laptop as Neji worked. His excuse had been simple, "You canceled our dinner date, so I'm improvising." Now they were heading to Gaara's apartment.

"You sure live close by," Neji remarked as they came to a small condo building.

"Makes commuting easier," Gaara said as he waved to the maître d. "Plus the walls are thick." Neji didn't miss the underlying suggestion in Gaara's voice as they walked across the lobby and got into the elevator.

"Are they now?" Neji asked.

"Almost completely soundproof," Gaara answered.

The two got off on the fifth floor and walked to the second door on the right. There were only four condos to a floor. Gaara unlocked his door, let Neji in, and went to the kitchen. Neji hung back as Gaara put everything away and observed his new surroundings. Gaara sure lived in a nice place. It was all modern and streamline. The walls were a nice cream, except one accent wall which was a deep shade of red. The carpet was black, and so was the furniture. Sculptures and artwork were scattered around the area. Gaara definitely leaned more toward traditional art, but his décor was more modern.

"Like it?" Gaara asked as he moved to the sofa and took off his coat.

"It definitely fits you," Neji said as he walked across the room, and wrapped his arms around the redhead. He wasn't lying either. The condo fit Gaara perfectly.

Gaara wrapped his arms around Neji's neck and looked up into his pale lavender eyes. "Care for a tour of the rest?" he asked.

"Where did you have in mind?" Neji asked as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Gaara's lips.

"My bedroom," Gaara answered with a purr to his voice as he returned the kiss.

Neji smile, pulled away from Gaara, and held out his hand. "Lead the way."

Gaara did. Down a short hallway to the left was the bedroom. They entered without turning on the lights, falling onto the bed in a tangle of lips and limbs as they frantically stripped the other. Gaara had Neji naked first, so he let one of his hands wander to his bedside drawer, and pulled out a tube of lotion. When Neji had removed the last of Gaara's clothes, they looked at each other, their breathing hard, and eyes filled with desired.

Gaara licked his lips, leaned up, wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, and drew him back down to him. Their lips met and their bodies pressed tightly together. Neji took the tube from Gaara, opened it, and spread a generous amount onto his fingers. Gaara raised his own hips and deepened the kiss as Neji slipped one finger inside him, followed by another, and then finally a third.

"Neji," Gaara moaned as the one above him brushed his prostate.

"Ready?" Neji asked. He hoped so, because he didn't think he could hold on much longer.

Gaara nodded. Removing his fingers, Neji aligned himself with his redhead's entrance, and thrust deeply into the inviting heat awaiting him. Gaara arched up, meeting Neji's penetrating thrust, his voice rising sharply as he was sheathed inside of him.

"Shit," Neji hissed as he stilled.

"Don't stop," Gaara instructed as he tried to get Neji to move.

"But Gaara," Neji implored.

Jade green eyes narrowed, and soon Neji found himself on his back. "I believe I've said this before, but I'm not some fragile kid that needs to be coddled." Placing his hands on Neji's chest, he rose up, and then slid back down hard. Both moaned as Neji slid fully inside of Gaara's heat. "I'm not going to break."

Neji took him at his word, sat up, and began driving in and out. Gaara smiled as he sealed Neji's lips with his own and moved along with each thrust of his lover. Their rhythm was perfect as they drove each other higher and higher, more than willing to not stop. Still, soon the pressure building within both of them was too great, and they came calling out to the other, arms holding the other tightly, and lips drinking up every possible sound.

They collapsed back on the bed, sweat and seaman trickling along their skin. "I need a bath now," Gaara mumbled hoarsely.

"Where's the bathroom?" Neji asked. "I'll get the water running."

"Down the hall," Gaara said pointing to the open door. Neji slid out, kissed Gaara tenderly, and went to start a bath.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Yura glared up at the condo. Despite the years he'd spent beside his beloved Gaara he'd never gained access to his building, let alone his home. And now there was someone else up there. It burned him deeply to know that there was another holding the body that was his.

Turning his enraged gaze from the building, Yura walked down the darkened streets of the city. Something had to be done. He couldn't just let Gaara continue in such a relationship, not when he so obviously belonged with him.

"First, I'm going to have to get rid of that guy," Yura decided.

_xXx Unexpected Attraction xXx_

Neji felt much more rejuvenated than he had in the last couple days as he arrived at the office. He'd left Gaara's apartment early to return home and change. They each had busy days today, so they had made plans for the weekend. Until then they'd probably only be able to speak on the phone. Despite how dull that sounded, Neji was looking forward to an entire weekend with his lover. It had been a while since he'd been able to even claim to have such plans.

"My, don't you look satisfied," Itachi remarked as he arrived, early for once. "Have a nice night?"

"Yes," Neji answered, unwilling to meet his boss' searching look.

"Your present mood wouldn't have anything to do with Naruto's cousin would it?" Neji looked up at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He felt a cold tendril of dread fill him as the younger Uchiha glared at him.

"I don't see how my private affairs are your business," Neji replied as he pulled up the day's schedule.

"They don't, expect when they drag Naruto in, then yes they do," Sasuke remarked.

"We had lunch, and Naruto gave me some advice on how to handle a problem I was having with Gaara," Neji said, knowing what Sasuke was referring to. "I see no reason for you to be upset."

Itachi looked between his brother and secretary, secretly amused by the situation. It wasn't often that Neji rose to Sasuke's attempts at a fight, so this was a rare treat.

"I believe it was a warning, not advice," Sasuke corrected.

"If you know, then why are we discussing this?" Neji asked.

"Because I don't want to see Naruto upset, and if something happens to Sabaku he'll become upset," Sasuke answered.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Standing he moved around the desk and glared at Sasuke. "Nothing's going to happen to Gaara, I'll make sure of that," he responded.

"Make sure you do," Sasuke warned before moving into his office. Itachi, figuring the issues was settled, turned and went into his own office.

"Did I miss something?" Shino asked as he moved to his desk.

"No," Neji answered as he returned to his.

"Oh, this was at the front desk for you Neji," Shino said handing over an envelope.

"Thanks," Neji accepted it, and looked at the parchment. There wasn't much on it, just his name. Opening it, he pulled out a single piece of paper and read through it, his eyes narrowing on the contents.

_This is your only warning, stay away from Gaara. If you don't listen, then I'll personally remove you from his life._

It wasn't signed, but Neji knew who it was from. He glared at the envelope as he crushed the note in his hand. It seemed Yura knew about him already, and was making his move. But he was wrong if he thought he could intimidate Neji.

"Something wrong?" Shino asked.

Neji shook his head as he threw the letter into the wastebasket. "No, nothing's wrong," Neji lied as he stood and went into Itachi's office.

As he read Itachi his daily schedule he considered how he'd retaliate. Yura wasn't going to succeed in breaking them up. If anything, all he was doing was pissing Neji off.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**The first threat has been given, but it hasn't had the desire affect! What will Yura do when he finds out Neji isn't going to obey him? Find out next chapter!**

**Voice: Wow, strange place to end it.  
Me: Wow, a sarcastic remark.  
Voice: Now you're just being rude.  
Me: Like you normally aren't?  
Voice: …  
Me: That's what I thought!**

**Please review.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Past and Present**_


End file.
